roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-L
}} The SCAR-L is a Belgian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 16, or it can be purchased with credits. History The SCAR-L (S'pecial Operations Forces '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle '-' 'L'ight) is the 5.56×45mm NATO assault rifle version of the SCAR family of rifles. The SCAR rifle was developed by Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal in 2004 for U.S Special Operations Command (US SOCOM)'s demands for a weapon family based on using two calibers, the 5.56×45mm NATO and 7.62×51mm NATO rounds, but shared the same ergonomics as each other as well as high part commonality. As such, the SCAR rifle was constructed to be extremely modular - including the ability to change the barrel to switch between calibers. US SOCOM, the largest contractor for the SCAR-L at the time and also the funding agency for the SCAR project, decided to cancel its purchase of the SCAR-L in mid-2010, citing no huge benefit over other 5.56×45mm NATO chambered weapons like the M4. The SCAR-L is, however, still a very popular weapons among the regular armed forces and special forces around the world. '''In-Game ''General Information The SCAR-L does average damage up close, with a four-shot kill (4SK), retained at all ranges. It has a rather low rate of fire (RoF) of 625 RPM compared to other assault rifles, and combined with its 4SK and an average muzzle velocity of 2500 studs per second, the SCAR-L has a relatively slow time to kill (TTK) up close but with a good TTK at longer ranges. It has two fire modes: automatic and semi-automatic. As for the recoil, it has a somewhat high vertical recoil. After the vertical recoil "climb", the SCAR-L is generally stable, with just a bit of horizontal recoil and a medium amount of visual recoil/shake, due to the low RoF. Usage & Tactics The SCAR-L is a weapon that favors accuracy and damage over range rather than raw damage in close quarters combat (CQC). It lacks the higher damage of other slower firing weapons up close and is subsequently can be a poor performer in CQC. At medium to longer ranges, thanks to its low recoil and 4SK the SCAR-L performs well, with shots being relatively easy to land on target even when firing in full-auto. At extreme ranges, one may be required to tap-fire. It is generally recommended for SCAR-L users to remain within the medium-range bracket, although engagements at longer ranges are still a viable option due to the stability and damage of the SCAR-L. Due to the good TTK of the weapon at longer ranges with headshots, it is recommended to aim for the head due to the reduced requirement of shots to kill (STK) at this range. Attachments that increase aim stability can make its long-range capabilities greater. While attachment combinations that increase hip stability are generally recommended for medium/close range. High aim stability is still also a viable option for this range if the user wishes to aim down sights (ADS) at this range. As such, in order to improve ranged performance, users of the SCAR-L should consider recoil reducing attachments such as grips. For a more stealthier build, a Suppressor is also an adequate choice, as it does not decrease the STK requirement at any given range, along with improving the hipfire ability of this weapon, which makes the SCAR-L marginally better in CQC despite the damage decrease. This is at a cost of decreased muzzle velocity, at 2000 studs per second with the regular suppressor. However that remains the highest of any suppressed speed to damage ratio, so should a user decide to go for stealth with the SCAR-L, the standard suppressor is arguably the best fit. One of the SCAR-L's other great strengths besides the damage is the fact that most attachments placed on it won't have too great a penalty on the weapon's performance, giving the user a wide range of attachments to choose from. Like the M4, users can tailor the SCAR-L to what fits their playstyle, as the SCAR-L does not particularly specialize in anything, allowing it to be able to fill multiple roles. Combined with the low attachment penalties, there are multiple ways to play with the SCAR-L if attachments are put on it. Conclusion The combination of high minimum damage, standard muzzle velocity and fairly controllable recoil makes the SCAR-L a very capable weapon. The key is try to keep some distance, because its close range TTK is one of the crippling aspects of this gun. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Low recoil - very stable during automatic fire. * Good suppression for its class. * Fast reload time. * Good minimum damage - 4SK at any range. Cons: * Slow RoF for its class. * Slow TTK up close. * Shorter maximum range for its class. Trivia * Like every SCAR variant in Phantom Forces, the SCAR-L has the PM II optic unlocked by default since the New Steel Part 1 update. * In Alpha, the SCAR-L was the only assault rifle with maxium damage of 34, making it a 3SK. This was changed before the Beta stage to balance the weapon. * Except for the color, magazine size and shape, the SCAR-L's model is the same as the SCAR-H's model. * The SCAR-L and its variants used to be the only in-game primary weapons that feature a bolt release animation. * This weapon, along with the other automatic SCARs, used to feature an anachronistic burst-fire mode. This was removed in the July 4th, 2017 update. * The Alpha Version's model is smaller than the current model. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:SCAR Family Category:Alpha Weapons